


The Difference Between Charles the Happy Bumblebee and Erik the Angry Wasp

by FooFighter0234



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bumblebee!Charles, Cherik - Freeform, Fluffy fic, M/M, Wasp!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FooFighter0234/pseuds/FooFighter0234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is a happy little bumblebee. One day he meets an angry wasp named Erik Lensherr, and helps him change his ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Charles the Happy Bumblebee and Erik the Angry Wasp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papercutperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutperfect/gifts).



Charles Xavier was a happy little bumblebee. He spent his days exploring gardens, smelling all the flowers, and finding the ones that he liked best. He’d pollinate many of them, wanting to make as much honey as he could for all the nice people who lived near the gardens and took care of them. He didn’t understand why the people were scared of him. He never hurt any of them. 

One day, he was buzzing around a rose garden, happily smelling all the nice red roses and pollinating them as he went along, wings buzzing contentedly, when he saw an angry looking wasp sitting on one of the roses, his wings beating fast and angrily, shaking the petals of the flower he was sitting on.

Charles flew over to the wasp and sat down next to him. “Hello, my friend. My name is Charles, and this is my favorite rose garden. What’s your name?”

The wasp looked over at him sourly. “My name is Erik. As you can see, I’m a wasp. I don’t like bumblebees. I like to sting people. It’s what I do best. I don’t make honey, and I certainly don’t pollinate flowers like your kind do.”

Charles looked away. “My friend, stinging people won’t bring you peace. Be kind to them. They don’t do anything bad to you.”

“Yes they do!” Erik spat back and continued “They killed my family! I barely escaped with my life! I’ve made it my life’s mission to make their lives as miserable as they’ve made mine!”

“Erik, look at me. People are afraid of you because you hurt them. Could you try and be kind to them and not sting them? That way, they won’t hurt you anymore.” Charles reached out with a feeler and placed it on Erik’s head, who looked over at him, wings slowing.

“I can try.”

“Good. Would you like some honey? I have quite a lot of it at my house. It’s very tasty. I made it myself.” Charles smiled.

“Yes, please.”

And so, this is the story of how Charles the happy bumblebee and Erik the angry wasp met and became friends.


End file.
